The present invention relates to a device for winding a card clothing onto a roll with a roll drive unit and a braking device acting on the card clothing for generating a winding pretension in a region of the card clothing between roll and braking device.
Clothed carding rolls are produced in that a kind of sawtooth wire is wound onto a roll main body. The sawtooth wire lies flat on a feed spool. The device pulls the card clothing off said feed spool. The sawtooth wire is fixed with its free end section onto an outer circumferential piece of the roll main body and passes through a braking device at a distance from the roll main body. The roll main body is driven by a closed-loop controlled drive motor. The braking device consists of brake shoes which laterally press onto the sawtooth wire with spring pressure, so that a certain pretension is always present between the braking device and the roll main body in the card clothing during the winding operation. This device has already been used by the applicant for many years and has proved to be very good. However, attempts are made to achieve an improvement in this respect.
Furthermore, DE 100 61 286 discloses a winding device in which braking rollers are used for permitting controlled braking. Although this device already constitutes a considerable improvement, demands which are particularly made on quality surveillance are to be satisfied in a better way.